


Pai Solteiro Procura

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Social Media
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Park Chanyeol, pai de um garotinho de pouco mais de cinco anos, tinha como hobby as postagens que fazia do filho no TikTok, conquistando um público que amava os vídeos divertidos de pai e filho que ele colocava no perfil. É assim que ele esbarra com @baekhyunee, um usuário do aplicativo que passou a comentar em suas publicações e despertou sua curiosidade ao flertar com ele. É aí que Chanyeol decide respondê-lo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Pai Solteiro Procura

**Author's Note:**

> Esse plot foi doado pela snowdingie no twitter e eu não resisti! Espero que goste, xuxu! A betagem ficou por conta da minha fiel escudeira Dulce Veiga e a capa foi obra da Raíssa, RK. As duas vão me acompanhar por todo o projeto, então cês vão ver esses nomes por aí mais algumas vezes HSHUSHSD

****

**ÚNICO - Estrelinhas no teto**

Chanyeol tinha orgulho de ser um bom pai. Mesmo que toda essa coisa de ter um filho não tenha sido a mais planejada do mundo e seu relacionamento tenha terminado pouco tempo depois da nova aventura parental, ele tinha certeza que se saía bem. Jisung, o eterno neném que tinha quase seis anos, era a maior preciosidade do Park.

Tinha vinte e sete anos quando o filho nasceu. Chanyeol e Seungwan haviam casado por livre e espontânea pressão depois de três anos de namoro e uma gravidez surpresa. Eram consideravelmente felizes, mas descobriram que não funcionavam muito bem juntos na dinâmica de morar na mesma casa e criar um filho. Decidiram pelo divórcio quando Jisung tinha dois anos, em bons termos e muito ódio proveniente das famílias. Ele e Seungwan, porém, eram ótimos amigos.

Com a separação, o processo de guarda não foi longo e muito menos gerou conflitos. Foi bastante fácil, porque enquanto Chanyeol era editor de livros e trabalhava majoritariamente em casa, Seungwan tinha acabado de ganhar espaço no meio judiciário, logo Jisung ficou com aquele que possuía mais tempo disponível para suprir as necessidades de uma criança tão pequena. E o Park não reclamou nem um pouco, porque desde o nascimento do filho, se descobriu um bobo por crianças como nunca achou que seria.

Ele amava o filho e fazia tudo o que podia para que Jisung crescesse bem. Isso incluía, é claro, alguns deslizes e algumas quedas que ninguém precisava saber, porque nunca tiveram problemas. Chanyeol era um pouco desastrado e pai de primeira viagem. Que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca desequilibrou com o filho no colo.

Conviviam quase o tempo inteiro, porque Chanyeol conversou no trabalho e passou a ir muito menos para a editora, sua carga horária era funcional no _home office_ e respeitava sua configuração de pai solteiro. Jisung passava os finais de semana inteiros com a mãe e, às vezes, até saíam juntos para comemorações ou passeios aleatórios. Se davam bem de verdade, coisa que orgulhava Chanyeol, também. Tanto ele quanto Seungwan sabiam que não havia mágoas entre eles enquanto casal, então faziam o melhor para dar a Jisung uma família feliz, ainda que um pouquinho diferente.

A casa de Chanyeol era quase um _playground_. Seus espaços mais sérios se resumiam ao quarto e ao escritório, porque tudo por ali era adaptado para a segurança e a diversão de Jisung. Tinha um tapete infantil enorme na sala porque o garoto entrou na turma infantil de _jiu jitsu_ e queria sempre praticar com o pai pelo chão, o sofá tinha almofadas coloridas e as paredes tinham quadros que ele pintava com o pequeno, porque Jisung era apaixonado por tudo que envolvesse cor. 

E o Park não sentia falta de nada. Tinha a ajuda dos pais em dias que precisava ir até a editora para finalização de projetos e passava todo o tempo livre cuidando e crescendo com Jisung. Lhe ensinava tarefas da escolinha, tocava violão com ele e dançava no tapete quando colocavam coletâneas de músicas para tocar — o vizinho talvez o odiasse. No entanto, a coisa mais legal que Chanyeol tinha para fazer atualmente era gravar vídeos de Jisung enquanto se divertiam juntos pela casa. 

Já tinha postado um _storie_ ou outro com Jisung no _Instagram_ e o garoto adorava câmeras e gracinhas, como um legítimo filho de Park Chanyeol, mas o homem descobriu esse novo hobby de verdade quando baixou o _TikTok_ O aplicativo tinha desafios, efeitos, músicas e danças, além de categorias muito divertidas. Chanyeol testou tudo o que viu pela frente e causou tantas risadas no filho que não resistiu a postar alguma coisa dele.

Enviou para amigos e para todo mundo que poderia ver e achar uma gracinha assistir Jisung dublando uma música infantil com um efeito luminoso no vídeo. Acabou pegando gosto pela coisa, enchendo o perfil com mais vídeos curtos de Jisung enquanto falava, pintava e brincava em casa, às vezes fora dela.

No início, não possuía muitos seguidores, o que o deixava mais tranquilo quanto à questão da exposição, e nunca recebeu nenhuma mensagem negativa sobre suas postagens adoráveis. Porém, depois de algumas postagens mais frequentes, especialmente uma que mostrava Jisung usando um pijama de tubarão, ele ganhou uma quantidade considerável de visualizações.

Apenas nesse momento passou a se preocupar e resolveu dar uma pausa nas publicações. Estava trabalhando em um livro novo e um pouco mais intenso, precisava de uma atenção redobrada e focar nos cuidados com Jisung depois que o buscava na escola, não tirando mais que duas horas de lazer antes de colocá-lo para dormir.

Entrava na conta às vezes, achando engraçado como algumas pessoas comentavam perguntando dos vídeos e falando sobre como a criança era fofa. Nunca imaginou que iria conquistar algum público com aquela brincadeira, então era um pouco doido notar que as pessoas realmente gostavam dos posts. Naquela noite que precedia o final de semana, até mesmo se permitiu publicar um vídeo dele dormindo, coberto e abraçado em um sapo de pelúcia, depois de semanas sem atualizar o perfil.

— As pessoas são muito rápidas. — Chanyeol riu sozinho baixinho enquanto saía do quarto do filho com cautela para não fazer barulho, vendo que a postagem já tinha curtidas. — Jisung é mesmo muito fofo, eu até entendo.

Falar sozinho pela casa já era parte de Chanyeol. Sempre entrava em grandes monólogos quando Jisung estava na escola ou dormindo, apenas porque era uma pessoa que gostava de se expressar, e o fato de não ter ninguém para ouvir nunca o impediu.

Passou os olhos pelo perfil do TikTok outra vez, vendo um ou dois seguidores novos. Ainda queria entender como funcionava a relação das pessoas com as redes sociais e com a participação na vida de outras. Muitas mensagens e comentários que recebia eram relacionados a como o vídeo ou Jisung salvou o dia do usuário ou como amavam a criança como se fosse deles. Algo um pouco bizarro de imaginar, mas Chanyeol tentava compreender dentro do possível. 

Era legal poder levar alegria para alguém com suas brincadeiras e momentos com o filho. Sentiu-se até um pouco culpado por ficar tanto tempo sem aparecer quando começaram a comentar sobre a saudade que sentiam dos posts, mas acabou rindo enquanto fazia o café que embalaria seu trabalho na madrugada.

Era um hábito péssimo o que alimentava a insônia, mas ele tinha muita coisa para fazer e um prazo muito curto de tempo. Precisar cuidar de Jisung e da casa tomava bastante tempo do dia. Então era comum para ele que não dormisse mais que seis horas.

Chanyeol sentou na poltrona confortável e colocou o café sobre a mesa, deixando o celular de lado e abrindo o notebook. O manuscrito enviado para revisão estava por perto. Chanyeol gostava quando era assim mais que quando era um arquivo ou uma impressão digitada. Parecia mais real e mais pessoal quando recebia um projeto escrito à mão, com a tinta da caneta riscando as folhas. Trabalhoso para o escritor e para ele também, mas ainda assim satisfatório.

Era um homem um tanto à moda antiga, o que contrastava de forma interessante com o seu novo hobby tecnológico e jovem.

Aquele livro tinha uma temática bastante fora do comum. Trazia constelações, contos e lendas intercalados com a história de dois jovens. O trabalho de revisão incluía pesquisa e leitura, especialmente quando ele não estava familiarizado com a temática, então tinha diversos sites de pesquisa abertos, além de alguns exemplares que havia solicitado na biblioteca da editora para auxílio.

Se perdia entre as palavras instigantes, gostava de ler e de encontrar o estilo dos autores que revisava. Era divertido, mesmo que lhe tomasse tempo e esforço. Em modos gerais, amava o trabalho. Se descobriu fã de literatura e de produção literária editorial e nunca sentiu vontade de sair dessa área, então, mesmo que vez ou outra se cansasse bastante e reclamasse do trabalho excessivo, se entretetia muito no processo.

Por isso perdia tanto a noção do tempo, só sentindo a fadiga quando o relógio alcançou as duas da manhã e a cafeína já nem fazia mais tanto efeito. Deixou os pertences no escritório, levando apenas o celular ao se dirigir para o quarto e dormir até o despertador tocar outra vez, como de costume.

Óbvio que, depois de ajeitar o ar condicionado e se enfurnar debaixo das cobertas, abriu alguns aplicativos de mensagens para checar se havia acontecido algo importante, assim como espiou o Instagram e o TikTok, como quem não quer nada, só para não deixar de olhar.

Sorriu sozinho com a porção de comentários no vídeo de Jisung cochilando, mesmo que não aparecesse nada além do cabelo um tanto cacheado dele e a música de ninar ao fundo, proveniente do próprio aplicativo. As pessoas eram realmente emocionadas quando se tratava de crianças fofas, não era capaz de julgá-las.

Passou os olhos nos comentários recheados de corações, surpreendendo-se com a notificação que chegou enquanto descia a tela casualmente. Alguém havia feito um novo comentário, uma hora daquelas da noite. Chanyeol não era exatamente a pessoa que tinha moral para falar de alguém acordado durante a madrugada, só achou curioso que o programa da pessoa fosse assistir vídeos fofos às duas da matina.

Clicou na notificação, querendo ver o que tinha sido dito. A fotografia do usuário mostrava apenas parte do rosto e ele já seguia o perfil de Chanyeol e Jisung. Digitava de um jeito fofo, pelos caracteres usados, fazendo o Park rir soprado com os corações deixados ao final da frase:

> **@baekhyunee:** aaaah~~ nunca comentei antes, mas tenho que dizer que estava com saudades desse neném, vontade de mexer nesses cachinhos fofos~ ele é o mais fofo! ♥♥ vou até dormir sorrindo~

Chanyeol achou o comentário engraçadinho, então deixou uma curtida antes de sair do aplicativo e bloquear a tela para ir dormir. Sentiam mesmo falta dos vídeos aleatórios com Jisung, era impressionante. Nunca se imaginou sendo um _digital influencer_ fajuto compartilhando momentos do seu dia com o filho pequeno, mas parecia ser entretenimento puro.

O user _@baekhyunee_ parecia gostar muito, ao menos, assim como outros diversos usuários que apareciam nas notificações de Chanyeol. Ficou feliz por ter animado a noite de alguém, refletindo sobre voltar a ser ativo como antes na conta, depois que a parte difícil do novo projeto fosse enfrentada.

***

— Jisung, vamos lá… — Chanyeol arrumou a camiseta do filho, que fazia uma pequena birra. Estava acordando cedo porque iria para a casa de Seungwan no final de semana, como o que acontecia sempre. Ela já estava até a caminho. — Por que está assim?

Chanyeol estava cansado, não mentiria. Passou metade da noite acordado e levantou antes das oito para preparar o café da manhã e arrumar o filho. Ele já estava acostumado com a rotina dos sábados, mas naquele dia parecia inconformado.

— Não quero ir. — Jisung murmurou. Ele falava bem para a idade, mas ainda soava enrolado e às vezes fanho em algumas pronúncias. — Quero o papai.

Derretido, Chanyeol o segurou pela cintura depois de vestir a camiseta estampada, agachado na frente do pequeno Park para olhar para ele de perto. Talvez o garoto estivesse com saudades do pai, considerando que não tinha passado muito tempo brincando com ele naquela semana atarefada.

— O papai está sempre com você, Jisunnie. A mamãe está com saudades agora, você não quer ficar um pouco com ela?

Jisung franziu o cenho, os lábios formando um biquinho úmido e avermelhado. Ele estava fazendo cara de chorinho de cachorro sem dono. Chanyeol suavizou a expressão, trazendo o filho para um abraço desajeitado.

— Não precisa ficar triste, o papai vai te buscar em dois dias, não passa rápido sempre? — O homem voltou a afastar o corpo de Jisung, o tocando no rosto macio e vendo os olhos avermelhados. Ele confirmou com a cabeça, as feições tristonhas ainda tomando conta do rosto. — Vai se divertir com a mamãe. Prometo que quando voltar, vamos fazer algo muito legal, certo?

— Tá bom… — Jisung respondeu, indo para um novo abraço por conta própria, ainda levemente molenga. Chanyeol riu baixinho, o carregando junto para levantar. Ele já estava vestido e a mochila estava arrumada, então o levou para a cozinha para deixá-lo comer direito enquanto Seungwan não chegava.

O vendo tão bonitinho com o copo de suco com canudo, Chanyeol não resistiu a abrir o _TikTok_ e filmá-lo um pouquinho, lembrando da noite anterior. Tentaria mesmo voltar a ser ativo, até porque Jisung adorava ser filmado. A atenção dele foi rapidamente capturada pelo celular e até causou uma risadinha antes de tomar a bebida do jeito mais fofo que ele sabia. O pai tinha certeza de que ele fazia algumas gracinhas de propósito.

Postou o vídeo, deixando o celular de lado para dedicar-se aos últimos momentos com seu garoto antes que ele fosse para a casa da mãe, naquele início de sábado. O observou admirado enquanto ele comia sem muita dificuldade as panquecas doces que havia feito. Sempre dava um jeito de caprichar no café da manhã dos fins de semana, pensando em deixá-lo feliz para se despedir depois. Usou mel e manteiga, como via nos filmes animados com o mais novo, porque sabia que ele ia lembrar também.

Quando ouviu a buzina do carro de Seungwan soar alta, olhou para o filho com as sobrancelhas erguidas, fazendo sempre o possível para que o momento da separação fosse divertido. Ele já havia terminado de comer e estavam conversando sobre as panquecas, então Chanyeol apenas levantou e o pegou no colo, alcançando a mochila deixada sobre o sofá.

— A mamãe chegou! — Avisou, sentindo Jisung abraçá-lo pescoço. — Ei, lembra do que combinamos. Não tem motivo pra ficar triste.

Jisung murmurou uma concordância, mesmo encolhido no colo do pai, as pernas balançando com os tênis calçados nos pés. Chanyeol colocou as sandálias, abrindo a porta de casa e levando o garoto até a calçada. Seungwan estava casual, acenando. O Park sorriu breve, não se surpreendendo quando Jisung a chamou, animado. Sabia que no momento em que visse a mãe, estaria tudo bem.

— Oi meu amor! — Seungwan sorriu, observando Chanyeol o colocar no chão e ele correr até ela pela curta distância. — Estava com saudade?

— Tava. — Jisung a abraçou pelas pernas.

Se aproximando para entregar a mochila do filho, o Park cumprimentou Seungwan com um sorriso. Ela o retribuiu prontamente, aceitando os pertences do garoto. Estavam bastante acostumados com aquela rotina, então não havia muito a ser dito.

— Fiz panquecas agora no café, melhor ele não comer muito doce pelo resto do dia. — Chanyeol disse, recebendo um acenar em concordância. — Como está?

— Tudo tranquilo, Chanyeol. Planejei muitas coisas pra esse final de semana, pra me distrair com meu pitiquinho. — Seungwan acariciou os cabelos de Jisung, sorrindo para ele quando ele levantou o rosto na direção dela. — Tive dias bem estressantes no tribunal.

— Nossa, espero que não tenha sido nada sério. — Chanyeol nunca sabia bem o que dizer sobre o trabalho da ex-mulher. Não conseguia nem se imaginar sendo juiz de alguma coisa. Ela balançou a cabeça, negando. Não tinha com o que se preocupar. — Vou aproveitar o tempo livre pra trabalhar no livro novo. 

— Boa sorte — saudou — Então, vamos Jisung? Mochi está esperando pela gente em casa.

— Vamos! — Jisung vibrou. Mochi era a gata de Seungwan e Jisung amava aquela bolinha de pelo. Sempre voltava para casa com pelos brancos e marrons nas roupas.

Chanyeol se despediu acenando quando entraram no carro, com Jisung no banco de trás com a cadeirinha segura. Voltou para a casa silenciosa, achando graça do quanto se sentia sozinho quando o filho não estava ali para rolar no tapete colorido ou falar com ele o tempo inteiro enquanto estava acordado. Os fins de semana eram um tanto solitários.

Ainda assim, era quando tinha mais tempo, então não podia deixar de trabalhar. Arrumou tudo o que sujou para fazer o café da manhã, pensando se seria de todo mal tirar uma soneca até a hora do almoço e trabalhar pela tarde, e não o contrário. Ficava com o sono bastante desregulado porque ninguém tinha muita voz para fazê-lo cuidar disso.

Limpando a ilha da cozinha com um pano usando uma mão e olhando o celular na outra, respondeu alguns amigos que o chamaram para sair à noite, negando por conta do projeto em que estava trabalhando e, no fundo, porque não era muito de saídas como aquela. Seus colegas eram mais novos e costumavam passar o tempo em bares ou casas noturnas. Já os chefes, mais velhos e muito reservados, com eles não ia para lugar algum além de jantares promovidos por eventos na editora. Ele não tinha muitas opções.

Seu amigo mais próximo estava em lua de mel, para completar. Já nem lembrava da última vez que viu a cara do paspalho que Junmyeon era. Lhe restava, então, ficar em casa e aproveitar a solidão. Não que ele se importasse com o fato de estar sozinho… ou solteiro. Claro que não. Com certeza não ligava para isso, Jisung era sua prioridade e ele não sabia se colocar uma terceira e nova pessoa na vida enquanto o filho era tão novo era uma boa ideia.

Mas nem era mesmo sobre companhia amorosa que Chanyeol estava pensando quando refletiu sobre não ter com quem sair no fim de semana, afinal. Aquilo era só um pequeno e quase inexistente incômodo que aparecia sempre que lembrava que não tinha se envolvido com ninguém desde a separação. Coisa que acontecia todo final de semana, mas isso também era apenas um detalhe.

Entediado, acabou dormindo no sofá em uma posição péssima até sentir desconforto e dor nas costas suficientes para acordar por conta disso. Já havia passado da hora do almoço, inclusive, o que o fez repetir a massa das panquecas com um dos recheios salgados que deixava guardado na geladeira para facilitar a vida atarefada.

Acabou olhando o celular enquanto comia, mais um hábito chato para colocar na conta de tudo aquilo que fazia quando Jisung não estava vendo. Se deu conta de que não tinha visto o alcance da última postagem quando as notificações acumuladas chamaram atenção, então se divertiu com alguns comentários no vídeo. Reconheceu o user @baekhyunee pela segunda vez, rindo sozinho do jeito que a pessoa digitava. Provavelmente tinha aberto a caixa de Pandora quando se permitiu comentar pela primeira vez.

> **@baekhyunee:** dormi sorrindo e acordei radiante com essa coisinha linda! Vou até tomar um suquinho também pra começar esse sábado~ ♥

Chanyeol não deixou de notar como o comentário tinha sido feito há horas, talvez pouco depois que postou. Aquele _baekhyunee_ tinha hábitos ruins de sono também, aparentemente. 

Deixou outro _like_ , decidindo parar de enrolar e ir trabalhar no livro depois do almoço fora de hora. Só ousou voltar para o ócio quando terminou a revisão de um capítulo inteiro, maravilhado com o rumo da história sobre a Ursa Maior, uma constelação famosa. Nunca pensou que leria algo tão legal sobre um gênero incomum como aquele. Se pegou desejando que mais pessoas falassem sobre estrelas.

Tomou um banho no início da noite e evitou um resfriado usando roupas quentes, as mãos formigando para fazer café e escapando para o chocolate quente porque ele sabia que estava viciado demais na cafeína. Se perguntou se deveria assistir alguma coisa ou simplesmente voltar ao trabalho, ainda que estivesse fora do horário recomendado — sempre estava.

— Que falta o meu bebê faz… — Chanyeol sentou no tapete, esticando as pernas e relaxando o corpo, apoiando o pescoço no encosto do sofá. — Ah, que tédio.

Rolou os olhos, procurando pelo controle da televisão sem levantar, voltando para a posição que estava logo em seguida. Passou os canais sem muita determinação, bebendo o chocolate quente e pensando se deveria comer alguma coisa gostosa no jantar. Talvez pedisse uma pizza, tinha meses que não comia uma por conta de Jisung e sempre acabava esquecendo quando ficava sozinho e largado.

Suspirou, olhando o perfil do _TikTok_ apenas para sentir ainda mais falta do filho, como o bom apegado que era. Nesses momentos, entendia porque as pessoas ficavam tão felizes quando ele atualizava.

Abriu a câmera, fazendo careta para a própria imagem filmada pela frontal, tentando ficar bonito com uma passada de mãos no cabelo bagunçado. Não tinha ondas como Jisung, porque aquela característica veio diretamente da beleza de Seungwan, então só se esforçou para ficar apresentável enquanto segurava a caneca do _Darth Vader_ na outra mão.

Se gravou ridiculamente fazendo um biquinho desapontado, rindo de si que nem um bobo ao repetir a pré-visualização. Iria assustar todo mundo que esperava por posts de Jisung com aquilo, mas não se importou. Estava com saudade do filho e queria ficar perto dele de algum jeito, colocando os sentimentos na legenda com os dizeres _“o neném foi passear”_. Publicou, ainda zombando da própria coragem, espiando as visualizações fingindo que não se importava.

Deu mais atenção ao celular que à televisão, o ego crescendo com os comentários. A maioria estava surpresa, o que era engraçado, porque ele falava em diversos vídeos junto com Jisung e com certeza sua voz era obviamente de um homem que chamava o pequeno de filho. Havia elogios também, então Chanyeol gostou do seu breve momento de fama.

O que chamou atenção, porém, foi a notificação que chegou depois de longos minutos em que o Park perdeu o foco e ficou conversando com os colegas de trabalho sobre as fotos de bebida que estavam enviando. O mesmo user @baekhyunee parecia estar marcando presença nos novos posts, mas Chanyeol não esperava que fosse receber algum comentário em uma postagem com a cara dele.

Abriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando viu o conteúdo, achando graça do que estava lendo e, pela primeira vez, ficando um pouco envergonhado.

> **@baekhyunee:** oh… com um filho bonito assim, eu deveria esperar esse pai lindo, mas ainda assim estou chocado. posso ser um neném também se você estiver precisando de um :(

> **@baekhyunee:** desculpe pelo que acabei de dizer, espero que não leia... Mas você é muito bonito mesmo, boa noite.

A segunda notificação chegou enquanto Chanyeol lia a anterior, o deixando ainda mais surpreso. Mas foi engraçado, ele provavelmente ficou embaraçado com o que tinha comentado e tentou se redimir, sendo tão fofo como nas duas outras vezes. Se perguntou se seria maldoso curtir o comentário para ele saber que foi lido, mas decidiu poupar o usuário daquela vergonha.

Sua noite já tinha ficado pelo menos um pouquinho mais animada depois daquela publicação incomum e dos elogios, então resolveu não criar caso.

Aquele user, porém, tinha deixado Chanyeol curioso. E não foi de todo mal olhar o perfil com duas postagens de cachorro. Não quis aparecer nas visualizações, então não clicou, mas deu um sorrisinho com o quanto era adorável o corgi rendido a um provável carinho na barriga, feito talvez pela mão do tal baekhyunee. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, fechando o aplicativo para não dar mais trela para uma besteira. Todavia, não tinha dúvidas de que iria prestar mais atenção no que aquele cara dizia.

***

Foi inevitável para Chanyeol reparar nos comentários de _@baekhyunee_ com mais frequência. O usuário demorou alguns vídeos para comentar de novo, talvez com vergonha do que havia feito da última vez, Chanyeol deduziu.

Ele acabou voltando a aparecer depois de algumas postagens, agora que o trabalho pesado do Park já tinha dado uma trégua e ele estava com mais tempo para se divertir com Jisung, consequentemente mais ativo na conta.

Naquela noite de quarta, postou vídeos cantando com o filho e se pegou esperando que @baekhyunee dissesse alguma coisa, achando esquisito o tanto de expectativa que colocou em uma coisa tão pequena. Nunca nem trocou uma palavra com aquela pessoa e por alguma razão estava ansioso para a reação em seu vídeo cantando — porque ele fez questão de aparecer, fingindo naturalidade com Jisung no colo e a canção de um desenho animado na tela da TV.

Franziu o cenho, confuso com as próprias atitudes, mas acabou perdendo o foco quando recebeu a notificação que queria desde que publicou. Riu baixinho, ajeitando Jisung no colo enquanto clicava. Ele ainda estava cantarolando, muito distraído com os desenhos.

> **@baekhyunee:** queria estar assim cantando com esse bebê lindo e esse pai mais lindo ainda. posso ser um papai cantor muito bom :c

Chanyeol soprou um riso, sem vergonha de deixar a mesma curtida que vinha alimentando a cada comentário. Talvez esse fosse o motivo para que o usuário continuasse flertando sutilmente, encorajado pelas reações positivas que o Park lhe dedicava. Honestamente, Chanyeol até que estava gostando da brincadeira.

Tinha tempo demais que não falava com ninguém com uma intenção daquelas, resumindo seu dia-a-dia em Jisung e colegas de trabalho, então não fazia mal gostar de uma atençãozinha de alguém que soava interessado nele, mesmo sendo uma coisa muito longe da realidade. Estavam atrás de telas, afinal.

Ainda assim, se via curioso sobre a pessoa. Queria que fosse possível ver mais que a foto cortada no perfil, clicando nele sem muita esperança, porque sempre que fazia isso, as publicações eram as mesmas do cachorro, sem nada sobre o dono. Para sua surpresa, havia algo novo. E parecia gravar o rosto e o corpo dele, talvez algum desafio, despertando ainda mais a vontade que Chanyeol estava guardando de clicar em alguma coisa para assistir.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, fingiu que não tinha nada demais e reproduziu o vídeo. Surpreendendo o Park, a imagem vista era de um cara dançando, risadas altas ao fundo cortando a música, e uma legenda com “odeio meus amigos” no canto da tela. Provavelmente ele foi obrigado a fazer aquilo.

Chanyeol o achou engraçadinho enquanto dançava, um tanto ousado mesmo com o rosto sem graça por estar naquela posição. A música era o refrão de _Toxic_ , da Britney Spears, impossível de não reconhecer. Depois da brincadeira, o vídeo terminou e Chanyeol piscou, querendo ver outra vez para capturar mais do rosto daquele desconhecido, porque os movimentos prenderam um pouco da sua atenção.

— Papai, quero sopa. — Jisung interrompeu o pensamento do pai, chamando a atenção dele. Tinha feito sopa de carne para o jantar.

— Tá com fome? — Chanyeol perguntou, vendo o filho assentir e levar as mãos até a barriga, esfregando. O mais velho riu do quanto o filho era teatral e deixou o celular de lado.

Iria refletir depois sobre seguir ou não o tal carinha e se fazer um pouco mais óbvio que o necessário, levando Jisung para a cozinha para que pudessem jantar. Ele gostava bastante de sopa. Chanyeol o acostumou com legumes sem muitas dificuldades e se sentia muito orgulhoso em saber que alimentava o filho muito bem. Melhor que ele mesmo, para ser honesto.

O fez comer tudo, limpando o canto dos lábios dele quando necessário, sabendo que em pouco tempo ele iria pegar no sono, preparando tudo para quando isso acontecesse. O deixou na sala assistindo televisão enquanto arrumava a cama, voltando apenas para o deixar dormir sobre suas pernas e carregá-lo até o quarto.

Eram oito da noite, apenas. Chanyeol tinha tempo demais para fazer algumas escolhas perigosas.

Deitado no sofá com o celular nas mãos, abriu o perfil de _@baekhyunee_ outra vez, corajoso o suficiente para ver os outros vídeos e achar a voz dele muito bonita falando com o cachorro, sentindo-se ridículo logo depois. Não podia ficar interessado desse jeito por alguém que não conhecia, não sabia idade ou qualquer informação sólida, mesmo que os comentários fossem uma gracinha e ele tivesse uma queda por pessoas fofas.

Pigarreou, resolvendo fazer um teste para saber se valia a pena ou não enviar uma mensagem para aquele cara. Nem que fosse para saber mais sobre ele. Abriu o último vídeo que postou, indo até o comentário do dito cujo e clicando para responder, casualmente, como se não estivesse cometendo uma loucura.

> **@parksung respondendo a @baekhyunee:** me chama no privado pra eu saber se você é bom mesmo.

Quando enviou, quase colocou uma almofada na cara até parar de respirar, sentindo vergonha do quanto foi ambíguo sem querer. Só notou quando releu e se achou muito direto e indelicado, mas agora já tinha postado. Depois daquilo, nem deveria receber uma resposta. O cara parecia ser jovem e divertido demais para uma coisa tão seca.

Estava certo de que tinha pagado o maior mico, por isso se surpreendeu ao receber uma curtida em menos de cinco minutos de resposta. E a caixa de mensagens recebeu um novo número de notificações — ele não costumava olhar muita coisa.

Soltando uma risada nervosa, abriu o inbox, vendo @baekhyunee na primeira mensagem não lida. Ele não parecia ter muito receio de nada, pelo que Chanyeol podia perceber. Nem mesmo hesitou em enviar algo, fazendo o Park sorrir sozinho com o conteúdo da mensagem.

> **baekhyunee:** sou realmente um bom cantor
> 
> **baekhyunee:** não acredito que me notou
> 
> **baekhyunee:** oi
> 
> **baekhyunee:** meu nome é baekhyun, inclusive

Chanyeol umedeceu os lábios, consciente do que estava fazendo ao dar atenção àquela aventura. Tinha certeza que não seria de todo mal… E só por isso, seguiu Baekhyun no aplicativo. Faria um novo amigo se tudo acabasse dando errado, ao menos.

***

Naquela noite, o editor conheceu Byun Baekhyun, um pós-graduando de Astronomia, mais especificamente Cosmologia, amante de cachorros e de piña colada. Seria mentira se dissesse que não soltou um longo e aliviado suspiro ao confirmar que o carinha bonito era maior de idade. Ele tinha um rosto jovem e Chanyeol não queria um processo judicial nas costas em plenos trinta e dois anos — Seungwan o colocaria na cadeia em um piscar de olhos e com razão.

Felizmente, Baekhyun tinha quase vinte e seis. Ainda era mais novo, porém bem grandinho.

Conversaram um pouco naquela noite, até o momento em que Chanyeol precisou trabalhar. Não soube muito mais sobre o outro homem, mas a sensação de conversar com uma pessoa com intenções maquiadas era novidade na vida pacata e encalhada do Park.

Quando Baekhyun pediu seu contato, não ficou exatamente surpreso. E sendo sincero, nem sentiu muita vontade de negar. Ainda estava funcionando na onda da aventura e enviou o número para o Byun sem maiores preocupações. Um block sempre resolveria tudo caso algo fosse para fora dos trilhos, e até aquele momento, estava sendo ótimo falar com ele.

Sozinho no escritório, Chanyeol riu, porque estava sendo muito destemido nas últimas horas, trabalhando de bom humor, ainda que concentrado na leitura e na pesquisa. Pensou no quanto foi engraçado permitir um pouco mais de intimidade, mesmo mínima, trocando número com Baekhyun. Avisou que iria trabalhar já conversando pelo aplicativo de mensagens, não vendo quando recebeu a pergunta sobre o que ele fazia para trabalhar tão tarde, motivo para ter respondido só antes de dormir, quase três da manhã.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Baekhyun tinha respondido com muita curiosidade e apreço, e Chanyeol gostou de ter sua carreira elogiada daquela forma. Também gostou do jeito do astrônomo conversando por mensagens, se perguntando se ele era fofo assim pessoalmente, bem como um pouco ousado, porque ele não tinha medo nenhum de flertar em todas as oportunidades.

Era uma pessoa muito diferente das quais Chanyeol estava acostumado a lidar. Nem seus colegas mais novos da editora eram tão legais, mesmo próximos da idade de Baekhyun. Eles também não eram tão bonitos quanto o seu mais recente interesse.

A foto do Byun no _kakao_ era linda, se Chanyeol se permitisse ser honesto. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e usava óculos, registrado na fotografia com as feições sérias que não combinavam muito com as gracinhas que ele fazia, mas deixavam bastante espaço para a imaginação. Ele tinha pintinhas pelo rosto e não parecia fazer questão de escondê-las, a boca era bonita e convidativa, delineada graciosamente. Baekhyun era muito bem apessoado para o molenga que Chanyeol era quando se tratava de crushs momentâneos.

Conversar com ele se tornou parte da rotina muito fácil. Assuntos aleatórios ou flertes descarados, mantiveram o contato firme por mais de uma semana sem que Chanyeol sentisse vontade de quebrar nada. O receio já não existia mais e o Park estava começando a se perguntar se estava interessado de verdade no homem que surgiu aleatoriamente nas suas notificações mais frequentes.

Ele morava em Seul e parecia ser muito dedicado aos estudos. Chanyeol se pegou lhe pedindo para não dormir tão tarde mais de uma vez, mas ele insistia que era uma pessoa noturna e Chanyeol não tinha moral nenhuma para cobrar boas horas de sono de ninguém, considerando o próprio histórico. Ficavam assim, nas beiradas, trocando fatos bobos um sobre o outro e participando indiretamente das vidas alheias — Chanyeol falava sempre sobre o que estava fazendo com Jisung e Baekhyun comentava sobre os acontecimentos diários de uma vida sendo vizinho dos melhores amigos.

Estavam acostumados com a troca de mensagens e os comentários nas publicações no TikTok — e no Instagram, que também compartilharam. Baekhyun até começou a postar mais coisas com Mongryong, o cachorro bonitinho que Chanyeol agora conhecia, se filmando cozinhando ou dando dicas de observação das estrelas.

Talvez por estar tão habituado com as mensagens resistindo por semanas que Chanyeol se surpreendeu com uma proposta diferente, vinda em uma noite de sábado. O Park estava sozinho no apartamento, falando sobre como ficava solitário sem Jisung em casa, a mesma coisa que reclamava todos os fins de semana. Baekhyun apareceu com uma sugestão como quem não queria nada.

> **[14/09 23:14] Baekhyun:**
> 
> eu estava pensando… se você quiser um pouco mais de companhia e tal. Pode me ligar, sei lá kekekeke eu atendo
> 
> não tô fazendo nada importante no momento
> 
> **[14/09 23:16] Chanyeol:**
> 
> sério? Não se importa que seja umas onze da noite?
> 
> eu ligaria sim
> 
> **[14/09 23:16] Baekhyun:**
> 
> não me incomodo……... meio que quero falar com você te ouvindo
> 
> sei que sua voz é bonita, já ouvi nos vídeos hehe
> 
> me liga~ pode ser chamada de vídeo

Chanyeol pensou sobre aquilo, mas concordou em poucos minutos. Seria… interessante. Falar com Baekhyun olhando para ele, mesmo atrás de uma tela. Talvez desse jeito ele conseguisse de fato definir como estava se sentindo em relação ao loiro. Sabia que tinha um interesse gostosinho nele que deixava marca sempre que se despediam, mas queria mesmo ter certeza de que estava gostando do cara.

Até por estar constantemente pensando em chamá-lo para sair, caso a recíproca fosse verdadeira. E ele precisava pensar em sentimentos concretos antes de colocar alguém na vida, porque Jisung estava ali também e não era nada interessante que Chanyeol tivesse casinhos infundados interagindo com o filho de alguma forma. Baekhyun já conhecia Jisung pelos vídeos, mas ainda não havia sido apresentado e Chanyeol não tinha pretensão de fazer isso antes de fazer daquelas conversas bobas algo mais sério.

Foi para o quarto e ligou a luz, indo para a cama para ficar mais confortável durante o tempo em que conversaria por vídeo com Baekhyun. Se viu nervoso para encarar o mais novo de forma mais direta que o costumeiro, se arrumando usando a câmera frontal de espelho, passando a mão no cabelo para jogá-lo para trás, lembrando de Seungwan dizendo que ele ficava mais bonito assim. Passou a mão nos olhos e no rosto, garantindo que nada estivesse sujo antes de falar com Baekhyun de novo.

> **[14/09 23:29] Chanyeol:**
> 
> posso ligar agora?
> 
> **[14/09 23:29]Baekhyun:**
> 
> pode, yeol

Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha com o apelido. Ele não usava muito, assim como pouco o chamava pelo nome. Baekhyun se referia ao Park como bonitinho ou benzinho sempre que possível.

Se arrumou debaixo do edredom, deixando as mãos e a cabeça para fora pra conseguir mexer no celular, tocando no ícone de chamada e esperando Baekhyun atender com o coração estranhamente acelerado. Estava mesmo nervoso com aquele novo contato. E óbvio que quase morreu do coração quando ele aceitou a chamada e o rosto bonito com um sorriso fofo apareceu quase escondido em um ambiente escuro. Baekhyun acenou e quebrou Chanyeol inteiro com o quanto era adorável e lindo.

— Park Chanyeol, aqui estamos finalmente. — Ele riu breve, fazendo Chanyeol piscar, chocado. A voz era bonita também. Ele era inteiro maravilhoso. — Chanyeol?

— Oi. Desculpe, travou eu acho. — Pigarreou, inventando a primeira desculpa plausível para a cara de bobo. — Tudo bem? Não estava ocupado, né?

— Disse que não. Tô deitado há quase uma hora sem fazer nada. — Baekhyun ajeitou o corpo e Chanyeol conseguiu ver que ele estava deitado em um travesseiro. — Terminei um relatório há pouco.

— Deveria descansar então…

— Mal estamos nos falando e você já quer se livrar de mim, benzinho? — Fingindo indignação, Baekhyun acabou saindo do personagem e rindo. Chanyeol percebeu que ser chamado daquele jeito ouvindo a voz dele era um pouco demais para seu coração. — Acordei tarde, não tô cansado, não se preocupe com isso. Quero falar com você.

— Tá sentindo tanto assim a minha falta, é? — Chanyeol se entregou ao flerte rápido, como sempre acontecia. Eles não tinham conversado muito porque Baekhyun tinha alguns trabalhos para entregar.

— O que vai fazer se eu disser que sim? — O sorriso no canto dos lábios de Baekhyun era muito charmoso.

— Vou achar que você tá me iludindo. — Tentando parecer natural, Chanyeol brincou. — Não sei o que você poderia achar legal num cara como eu.

— Que história é essa, Park? — Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando o mais velho abalado. Ele era bonito sério também. — Você é lindo… charmoso. Gostoso. Fofo e um amor de pai. Se eu continuar assim vou acabar me apaixonando por você, como não tem nada legal?

— Gostoso? — Chanyeol riu soprado, recebendo o olhar indignado de Baekhyun.

— Só prestou atenção nisso, seu safado? — Negando com a cabeça, o Byun acusou o editor, semicerrando os olhos para dar ênfase ao julgamento. — Mas sim. Sua voz é gostosa, você… aquela foto que me mandou. Você é alto, não é?

— Depende. — Chanyeol limpou a garganta, de repente envergonhado. — Um e noventa, mas você pode ser algo próximo disso, então não seria assim tão alto.

— Tenho um e setenta e três, Chanyeol. Você é enorme. — Baekhyun mordiscou o canto do lábio, o clima mudando por um momento. — Gosto de homens altos.

— E eu que sou safado — rolou os olhos. — Você parece mesmo ser baixinho.

— Vou parecer um aborrecente do seu lado, sem moral nenhuma pra te dar uns beijos. — Baekhyun fez um biquinho, salientando o lábio inferior. — Não acredito que você é tão alto. Só grava com o Jisung sentado, não é? Nunca imaginaria.

Chanyeol riu da incredulidade dele, o achando mais atraente a cada minuto. Caramba, estava mesmo se deixando levar por alguém que conheceu na internet. Junmyeon iria socá-lo em breve se ficasse na merda por conta daquilo.

— Geralmente sim. Ou dou _zoom_ nele. Preciso usar uma mochila com guia pra andar com ele na rua, não consigo dar a mão a ele. — O moreno lembrou, colocando um dos braços atrás da cabeça e não fazendo ideia de como aquilo deixava Baekhyun atento. — Espero que ele cresça um pouco logo, minhas costas não aguentam mais muita coisa.

— Como vai conseguir me beijar reclamando desse jeito? Vou precisar de um banquinho? — Provocou, o mesmo sorriso ladino no rosto. — Não acredito que vou ter problemas em agarrar o homem que quero porque ele parece um poste.

— Quer me agarrar, Baekhyun?

— Chanyeol, você só presta atenção na sacanagem! — Baekhyun riu, espontâneo, o rosto iluminando de um jeito encantador. Chanyeol sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. — Quero, cara. Se tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer é agarrar você.

Respirando fundo, o Park tentou conter o sorriso largo demais. Estava muito tempo na seca para ficar tranquilo ouvindo um homem bonito dizendo que queria beijá-lo daquele jeito. Nunca tinham levado a conversa em tom pervertido ao fim e não sabia se aquela seria a primeira vez, mas Chanyeol sentia como o astrônomo deixava algumas coisas subentendidas.

— Se depender de mim, vai poder fazer isso. Não vou mentir e dizer que também não quero — revelou o óbvio, vendo Baekhyun sorrindo na tela. — Acho que você é a pessoa mais linda que já vi por esses tempos.

— Ah, não exagere. — O traço de timidez tomou conta do Byun, o fazendo desviar o olhar por alguns segundos. — Tem quanto tempo que a gente conversa? Tenho a maior queda por você há meses… Precisa tomar cuidado com o que fica me dizendo.

— Estou dizendo a verdade.

Ele escutou a risadinha de Baekhyun, seguida de um breve silêncio enquanto se encaravam. O mais novo estava com os olhos pequenos e o fim do sorriso no rosto, deitado no travesseiro e com a câmera próxima. Chanyeol viu todos os detalhes dele, desde o cabelo loiro na testa até os lábios rosados e o queixo afilado. Ele era tão de tirar o fôlego…

— Chanyeol. — Baekhyun chamou, umedecendo os lábios, a atenção do mais velho sendo levada até ali, para voltar aos olhos dele em seguida. — Posso perguntar uma coisa séria?

— Fiquei um pouco preocupado… — Arregalou de leve os olhos, relaxando com a risada breve do outro homem. — Pergunta.

— Bom… — Um tanto envergonhado, Baekhyun enrolou. Chanyeol gostava de como ele era fofo. — Você quer mesmo me ver e ficar comigo assim ou tá falando por falar? Pode me dizer, sabe… Eu meio que quero muito sair com você, tô livre pra isso e não tenho motivo pra negar.

Chanyeol não estava esperando uma pergunta e muito menos uma confissão tão direta. Baekhyun estava sendo honesto e tirando o tom de brincadeira que eles sempre colocavam nos flertes, esperando uma resposta tão verdadeira quanto. O que o Park poderia fazer? Já estava quase certo de que estava gostando de se envolver com o mais novo e sabia como aquela resposta iria ser um passo grande em sua vida de pai solteiro como consequência, ainda que fosse algo simples para Baekhyun.

Precisava ser cuidadoso para responder.

— Quero sim, mas eu não devo ser o melhor partido pra você e não sei se quero te magoar, o que pode acontecer em um futuro próximo. — Optou pela honestidade, observando o cenho franzido do Byun. — Sabe que tenho um filho… também sou bem mais velho que você. Não posso mergulhar em relações sem compromisso e nem colocar alguém acima de Jisung.

— Sei sobre Jisung, literalmente te conheci por causa dele. — Baekhyun riu breve. — Não precisamos ter uma relação sem compromisso. Sei lá, podemos sair um dia, vai que você se apaixona por mim… — Brincou, obviamente tentando descontrair. — Eu gosto de crianças. E nesse caso, gosto do pai também. Você não é tão velho e é totalmente meu tipo, se quer saber.

Chanyeol comprimiu os lábios, segurando uma risada tímida. 

— Eu acho que tudo bem. Seria bom te ver pessoalmente e testemunhar o quanto você é baixinho.

— Eu vou desligar! — Ralhou, fazendo Chanyeol rir alto. — Vai ver o que o baixinho consegue fazer, Park. Nunca mais vai querer beijar outra pessoa ou ter outra boca em… um lugar que não preciso mencionar agora.

— É um desafio perigoso o que acabou de fazer.

— Espera pra ver. — Baekhyun parecia tão sério que alguém realmente acreditaria nele. — Quando posso provar isso?

Chanyeol pensou nos compromissos futuros, sabendo que Jisung ocuparia sua semana inteira, além do trabalho, mas o fim de semana era sempre livre. Se perguntou se seria muito apressado propor um encontro no sábado seguinte, mas Baekhyun parecia querer vê-lo, de qualquer maneira. E não ia mentir, também estava ansioso. Por ser Baekhyun, por ser um encontro depois de anos e por todas as vezes em que o loiro disse o quanto queria beijá-lo.

Talvez fosse uma ideia levá-lo para um barzinho ou um restaurante, não era muito criativo. Precisar planejar aquilo já era demais para um homem despreparado como Chanyeol, nem sabia mais o que era ter um encontro, para início de conversa.

— Você tá livre no sábado que vem? — Incerto, perguntou, vendo Baekhyun confirmar. — Podemos sair à noite. Pode sugerir um lugar se quiser.

— Minha casa vale? — Levantou uma sobrancelha, rindo do rosto aflito de Chanyeol. — É brincadeira, mas sempre pode ser verdade se você quiser. Não tô mentindo, tô a fim de você… Iria gostar bastante da companhia.

— Podemos deixar a casa para depois… — limpou a garganta, envergonhado. Baekhyun riu. — Então vamos combinar assim, depois decidimos onde ir.

— Tudo bem pra mim, Chanyeol. Mal posso esperar pra te ver, te beijar. E tudo o que puder — provocou, com um sorriso ladino. — Não precisa ficar com vergonha desses papos, pode me cortar se não gosta.

— Só não estou acostumado — confessou, passando a língua pelos lábios. — Mas não reclamo. Também te acho muito gostoso e tenho muita vontade de ter você assim…

— Park Chanyeol… não vai escapar de mim. Nada vai me impedir nesse sábado.

Rindo, o editor balançou a cabeça negativamente, porque Baekhyun não tinha mesmo papas na língua ou vergonha o suficiente para o impedir de ser direto. Se viu, então, esperando demais pelo fim de semana seguinte.

***

Chanyeol deveria ter previsto que algo daria errado.

Sem namoros ou pretendentes desde o divórcio, é óbvio que o universo não ia pegar leve para o lado dele. Já era demais que lhe permitisse ter um interesse romântico, aparentemente.

Estava pronto se preparando para um bom encontro com Baekhyun, falando com ele todos os dias como um lembrete constante de que iriam se ver. Já havia escolhido o lugar com ele, optando mesmo por um barzinho com drinks coloridos, segundo o próprio Baekhyun. Pretendia conversar com ele, descolar uns beijos e talvez estender a noite — não sabia bem o que esperar daquela relação nova.

Porém, como tudo tem que ir por água abaixo quando se trata de Chanyeol, no único fim de semana em que ele estava satisfeito com a ausência de Jisung, um imprevisto aconteceu. Seungwan teve uma urgência no tribunal e faria hora extra naquele maldito sábado em específico. E agora o Park precisava desmarcar seu precioso encontro, fato que talvez o fizesse perder o início de romance que estava querendo viver.

Jisung ainda era prioridade, de qualquer forma, então ele iria se sacrificar. O avisou que não veria a mãe naquele fim de semana, precisando lidar com perguntas chorosas e prometendo que iriam fazer algo bem divertido para compensar. O problema agora era falar com Baekhyun e destruir as expectativas dele tanto quanto as suas foram destroçadas.

> **[21/09 09:42] Chanyeol:**
> 
> Bom dia, Baek
> 
> Não acredito que isso tá acontecendo, mas…
> 
> Vou ter que cancelar hoje, Jisung vai ficar comigo
> 
> Imprevistos
> 
> **[21/09 09:45] Baekhyun:**
> 
> Bom dia :/ sério?
> 
> Poxa, queria tanto ver você
> 
> Tem certeza que não dá?
> 
> **[21/09 09:46] Chanyeol:**
> 
> Tenho, vou ficar o fim de semana todo com ele
> 
> Só fiquei sabendo agora, desculpa
> 
> Também queria te encontrar logo

Chanyeol suspirou, vendo Jisung se aproximar com o kimono aberto. Iria levá-lo no jiu jitsu, então estava no quarto com ele o arrumando para sair. Deixou o celular de lado para terminar de vestir o filho, não demorando muito em levantar da cama pequena e ir com ele para o carro. A aula começava dez horas e não queria se atrasar, mesmo que a distância fosse curta.

Viu que recebeu mensagens, mas não ousou tirar os olhos da rua durante o tempo em que dirigia, deixando Jisung nas mãos do professor e entre os outros alunos mirins. Era muito fofo ver o grupo de baixinhos aprendendo a arte marcial, Chanyeol tinha ido poucas vezes e já não lembrava mais da sensação e do quanto eram uma gracinha.

Só tinha o desgaste de ficar ao lado das mães esperando o fim da aula, sendo observado constantemente ao ponto de ficar com vergonha. Não era possível que nenhum outro pai acompanhasse os filhos numa aula de artes marciais e Chanyeol fosse o único homem no meio de todo mundo.

Fugindo dos olhares e lembrando de Baekhyun como uma válvula de escape, pegou o celular e ignorou qualquer coisa ao redor. O Byun havia mandando algumas mensagens, deveria estar esperando por respostas.

> **[21/09 09:58] Baekhyun:**
> 
> Yeol… sei que não quer apresentar ninguém pro Jisung
> 
> Mas não me importo de sair com você e ele. Podemos fazer algo divertido
> 
> Me apresenta como um amigo… posso ser seu amigo também
> 
> Pensa nisso… queria muito te ver
> 
> Saber se você é real ou eu tô sonhando com meu príncipe encantado :c
> 
> **[21/09 10:12] Baekhyun:**
> 
> Vou esperar uma resposta :c
> 
> Sabe que adoro o Jisung
> 
> Pode pensar se quiser, tá? Me avisa

Chanyeol não conseguiu evitar o quanto a expressão derreteu lendo as mensagens. Baekhyun era mesma uma coisa de outro mundo, não podia negar. Sair com ele e Jisung poderia ser um tanto arriscado, considerando como o Byun parecia ser legal e divertido e com certeza se daria bem com o filho, que tinha facilidade em se apegar. Mesmo apresentando-o como um amigo, tinha medo que Jisung exigisse mais a presença de Baekhyun ou sentisse falta dele caso não continuassem se vendo. 

Em contrapartida, estava mesmo gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam indo com Baekhyun, animado para vê-lo naquele dia e com expectativas altas. Se fossem em algum lugar para Jisung passear, talvez ele nem prestasse tanta atenção no Byun no fim das contas.

Não podia mentir… queria mesmo fazer aquilo acontecer. Poderia ser até bom que Jisiung conhecesse Baekhyun casualmente, caso ele e Chanyeol evoluíssem em um romance que ainda nem existia, mas o Park já planejava sem querer sempre que pensava no mais novo.

Tentando conter o nervosismo por estar mesmo se dando uma chance, digitou uma resposta.

> **[21/09 10:35] Chanyeol:**
> 
> Você tá certo
> 
> Podemos sair pra fazer algo legal
> 
> Jisung vai gostar de você
> 
> Posso te ligar mais tarde pra combinar direito?
> 
> **[21/09 10:36] Baekhyun:**
> 
> Ahhh, achei que não iria
> 
> Certo
> 
> Com certeza
> 
> Podemos ir em algum parque se você quiser
> 
> Vou esperar sua ligação
> 
> **[21/09 10:37] Chanyeol:**
> 
> Tudo bem, Baek
> 
> Até mais tarde
> 
> ♥

A escolha já estava feita. E honestamente, quando parou para pensar, depois de publicar um vídeo de Jisung e suas pernas curtas na aula e receber um comentário amoroso de Baekhyun, Chanyeol não sentia nada além de segurança naquela decisão.

***

Jisung estava muito animado. Desde que Chanyeol disse que iriam para um dos parques de diversão da capital, o garoto não parou de perguntar coisas e mostrar o quanto estava feliz com aquele passeio. O Park sabia que Jisung não poderia ir na maioria dos brinquedos e que estariam bastante restritos às barraquinhas de jogos e os infantis, mas faria o possível para divertir o neném.

Baekhyun já tinha avisado que estava chegando e iriam se encontrar na entrada, então, tirando o nervosismo por vê-lo pela primeira vez, Chanyeol estava tranquilo. Não imaginou que iria ficar tão mexido quando o mais novo enviou a mensagem para avisar, mas estava. Tão mexido que ficou apertando a guia da mochilinha de tigre que Jisung tinha nas costas, cada minuto mais ansioso. A fila não estava grande, então Chanyeol não viu necessidade de ficar nela até que Baekhyun chegasse.

— Papai, tá demorando. — O Park menor puxou a barra da camiseta do pai, levantando a cabeça na direção dele. 

— O amigo do papai já está chegando, amor. A gente que chegou muito cedo. — Chanyeol deu ênfase ao muito, olhando o relógio para confirmar que ainda tinham quase vinte minutos para a hora marcada chegar. — Quer ficar no colo?

Jisung assentiu. Ele estava em pé e talvez ficasse cansado de se manter ali pelo resto do tempo, então Chanyeol não pensou duas vezes antes de se inclinar para conseguir carregá-lo. E foi só o tempo de ajeitar o peso pena no colo para que o homem escutasse uma voz às suas costas, soando próxima e familiar.

— Chanyeol?

Virando-se, o editor precisou controlar a vontade de arregalar os olhos. Baekhyun estava ali, com toda graça e beleza, vestindo roupas casuais com direito a uma camisa de botões charmosa sobre a camiseta clara. Ele era muito lindo pessoalmente e Chanyeol mal tinha o encarado por mais de cinco segundos.

— Baekhyun… oi. — Piscou, um pouco atordoado. Baekhyun abriu o sorriso e piorou consideravelmente a situação do mais velho. Ele estava usando óculos e o cabelo cobria a testa, Chanyeol não conseguia parar de olhar para os detalhes no rosto bonito. — J-Jisung, esse é o amigo do papai. Diz oi pra ele.

— Oi. — O garotinho acenou, seguro nos braços de Chanyeol. Baekhyun estava maravilhado com o quanto ele era fofo. — Como é seu nome?

— Eu sou o Baekhyun, Jisunnie. — Com um passo, o Byun chegou mais perto para falar com a criança de voz fanha e pronúncia bagunçada. Queria apertar ele inteiro, mas tinha que se controlar. — Eu e seu pai somos amigos. — Olhou para Chanyeol de soslaio, o vendo engolir em seco. — Tudo bem?

— Uhum. — Jisung era muito parecido com Chanyeol, Baekhyun notou pela maior proximidade. Eram quase idênticos, não tinha a menor possibilidade daquela criança ser filha de outra pessoa. — Pode ir agora?

Chanyeol riu baixo, um pouco nervoso, assentindo. Olhou para Baekhyun, ainda sem acreditar que estavam frente a frente. Ele era mesmo baixinho. E lindo, com aquela calça jeans e uma mochila em um dos ombros. Eles caminharam para a fila curta e compraram as entradas. Baekhyun estava um pouco silencioso, mas respondia tudo sem demora, achando graça da insistência de Chanyeol em pagar pelos ingressos.

— Não precisava fazer isso.

— Não foi nada demais, é só uma entrada. — O Park colocou Jisung no chão para que pudessem caminhar pelos arredores. O espaço era enorme, os brinquedos espalhados entre food trucks e barraquinhas de jogos manuais. Estava anoitecendo, então as luzes estavam todas acesas, deixando Jisung feliz com o tanto de cores pintando a paisagem.

— Vamos, papai. — Jisung tentou correr e Chanyeol se deixou ser levado por ele, agradecendo outra vez a ideia da mãe de comprar aquela mochila e nunca ter se perdido do filho quando ele resolvia fazer gracinhas em shoppings ou espaços amplos.

A risada de Baekhyun foi com certeza um combustível, também.

Eles andaram pelo parque juntos, Jisung seguro ao lado de Chanyeol e, do outro, um Baekhyun levemente tímido. Estavam próximos, os braços se tocavam às vezes, e Chanyeol estava conversando casualmente sobre como o lugar era grande e como nunca mais tinha ido em uma dessas atrações na vida. O clima não era mais tão gélido quanto no primeiro momento, mas Baekhyun sentia como era diferente de como aquela noite tinha sido planejada na semana anterior.

Não se importava, porém.

Seguindo as vontades de Jisung, Chanyeol passou a olhar os brinquedos infantis que ele podia ir, a grande maioria impossível para os um metro e noventa de altura que o Park possuía. Foram no carrossel, a tarefa de tirar fotos nas mãos de Baekhyun, que assistiu pai e filho girando em um dos bancos duplos e não poupou a quantidade de registros; pensaram em ir na roda gigante, mas Jisung ficou com medo do tamanho e desistiram; arriscaram ir no brinquedo que imitava os voos de Dumbo e Chanyeol teve certeza de que conquistou uma fratura na perna por pelo menos vinte minutos depois daquelas voltas apertadas.

Quando pararam no carrinho bate-bate para crianças de até sete anos, acompanhadas de pais, Jisung praticamente se apaixonou. E Chanyeol tinha certeza de que não cabia naquele carrinho com as pernas longas e o corpo largo. O Dumbo já havia sido ruim o suficiente.

— Eu vou com ele. — Baekhyun sugeriu, espiando as pessoas na fila. Não seria nada confortável, mas ele conseguiria entrar no carro. Jisung foi automaticamente para o lado do Byun, o abraçando pelas pernas, fazendo-o rir. — Se não se importar. Parece que ele quer muito.

— Tem certeza que não vai ser ruim pra você?

— Claro, eu e o Jisung vamos ganhar de todos, não é? — Baekhyun olhou para o garoto, que assentiu fervorosamente. — Cuido dele, não se preocupe. Pode ficar vendo daqui.

— Tudo bem então. — Chanyeol cedeu, trocando um olhar agradecido com Baekhyun depois de ver a felicidade do filho. — Me dá suas coisas, eu seguro.

— Certo.

Baekhyun tirou a mochila leve das costas, a entregando a Chanyeol com um sorriso. O homem mais velho era muito bonito e cheiroso, o Byun notou assim que se aproximaram mais. Ele era todo grande e tinha um rosto com traços marcados, ombros largos e braços tão atrativos… Baekhyun mentiria se dissesse que não estava atraído. O conhecer melhor por mensagens só o deixou mais a fim do Park; pessoalmente, o fez confirmar como já havia perdido tudo.

Foram para a fila e Chanyeol ficou com a mochila de Baekhyun em um ombro, a de Jisung no outro. O contraste era muito interessante e engraçadinho, especialmente para o Byun, que enxergava Chanyeol do lado de fora, acenando para os dois enquanto Jisung era colocado no carrinho, preso pelo cinto de segurança.

— Jisung, fica segurando, tá bom? Não conta pro seu pai que eu sou um péssimo motorista. — Baekhyun colocou o indicador sobre os lábios e o garoto riu, divertido. O loiro era muito carismático e nunca teve problemas com crianças.

Encolhendo-se no outro lado do carro, Baekhyun colocou o cinto porcamente em si próprio, porque não cabia direito. Conseguia apertar o acelerador e mexer no volante, ao menos, então torceu para não ser um desastre quando o tempo começou a rodar.

Saiu do lugar com Jisung, focado na tarefa de dar algumas voltas sem batidas bruscas com as outras crianças. Os carros andavam mais devagar naquela modalidade e Baekhyun conseguiu dirigir nos primeiros segundos, até serem atingidos por uma mãe e uma garotinha. Jisung achou o solavanco extremamente divertido e começou a rir enquanto Baekhyun tentava sair do lugar.

Chanyeol, sem nada melhor para fazer além de observar e se sentir aquecido com o quanto seu filho se divertia com seu mais novo crush, pegou o celular para gravar um pouco. Não sabia qual seria a repercussão de um vídeo com Baekhyun, mas postou mesmo assim, porque achou adorável demais ver os dois lutando no meio de todos aqueles carrinhos coloridos.

Baekhyun conseguiu sair do canto em que foram jogados, segurando o volante com as duas mãos firmes e indo para o outro lado da pista, mais livre para guiar Jisung e fugir das outras crianças. A mãe e a garotinha estavam perseguindo os dois e quase fazendo Baekhyun ficar estressado com as batidas constantes no fundo do carro, mas o garoto estava se divertindo tanto que ele concluiu que era apenas ranzinza demais.

O tempo acabou enquanto ele e Jisung davam uma voltinha, então o carro parou no meio do caminho, dando tempo para que todos saíssem dos carros.

— Já? — O pequeno perguntou, um biquinho nos lábios. Baekhyun quase apertou as bochechas fofinhas da miniatura de Chanyeol.

— Já, mas a gente pode ir de novo depois. Vamos ver seu papai agora. — Baekhyun estendeu a mão para Jisung, se abaixando um pouquinho para caminhar com ele até onde Chanyeol estava. Com certeza ficaria com dor nas pernas depois daquela brincadeira, porque não tinha muito espaço no carro, mas não se importou muito. Jisung estava animado.

— Aqui seu motorista profissional. — Baekhyun disse quando se aproximou do mais velho, que riu da imagem. Nem o Byun alcançava as mãos de Jisung sem precisar se inclinar levemente. — Ele gostou.

— Eu filmei. — Chanyeol colocou a mochila nas costas do filho, mas não se incomodou em continuar levando a de Baekhyun. — Quer ir onde agora?

— Vamos nas barraquinhas, podemos brincar de algo com ele. — Baekhyun sugeriu, abaixando-se para ficar na altura de Jisung. — Quer fazer seu pai ganhar um ursão pra você?

Jisung assentiu com um sorriso e Baekhyun olhou para cima, encarando um Chanyeol incrédulo. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazendo graça, e o Park balançou a cabeça, soprando um riso.

— Parece que eu tenho uma missão agora.

— Vamos ver o que consegue fazer, Park.

Baekhyun direcionou uma piscadela ao editor quando levantou, tomando a liberdade de andar com Jisung e esperar Chanyeol ao lado dos dois. Seguiram para o lado das barracas, observando a variedade de jogos manuais que havia ali. Argolas, pesca, tiro ao alvo de tipos variados. E muitos brindes.

Eles recebiam dez fichas com o ingresso que compraram, então possuíam vinte em mãos para aqueles jogos. Jisung avistou um maldito tigre de pelúcia gigante na barraca de argolas e Chanyeol soube que era um homem morto se não ganhasse aquele troço que seria esquecido em cerca de duas semanas.

— Eu te ajudo. — Baekhyun se aproximou, rindo baixinho. Chanyeol o olhou de cima. Nunca estiveram tão próximos e Baekhyun precisou dar um passo para trás, pigarreando. — Sou bom de mira.

— Você é ruim em alguma coisa?

— Essa é de fato uma boa pergunta. Vamos competir e ver quem ganha o maior. — Baekhyun propôs. — Quem perder paga as fritas.

— Combinado. — Chanyeol se virou para Jisung. — Torça pelo papai!

— Tá bom!

Baekhyun riu da fofura, perguntando ao responsável se poderia colocá-lo sentado na bancada para assistir o jogo, recebendo a confirmação. Entregaram duas fichas cada, porque uma só dava direito a 5 argolas e os prêmios maiores só eram alcançados caso alguém acertasse pelo menos sete das dez disponíveis.

Em poucos lançamentos, Chanyeol descobriu que era muito ruim naquele jogo. Baekhyun acertou as cinco primeiras com uma facilidade ridícula, deixando o Park para trás com três acertos. Jisung já tinha traído o movimento e começou a torcer por Baekhyun depois que o pai errou uma em cada duas jogadas.

O momento decisivo chegou e Baekhyun se concentrou para acertar as garrafas em maior distância, errando uma por infortúnio do destino. Chanyeol conseguiu cinco acertos, indignado, pedindo por mais argolas com mais uma ficha.

— Você tá trapaceando! — Baekhyun o cutucou na cintura. — Não acredito que você não sabe perder, Park.

— Só quero sair menos humilhado! Posso jogar só nas de trás, não é? — Perguntou ao dono da barraca, que estava se divertindo com a indignação do homem e assentiu. — Certo.

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, rindo da postura do mais velho. Ele era muito alto, então estava com as pernas abertas para conseguir ficar no espaço correto para lançamentos da barraca. Talvez aquilo estivesse dificultando para ele, então o Byun deu um desconto, sorrindo quando ele conseguiu acertar mais duas garrafas. Os dois ganhariam prêmios, mas só o astrônomo teria direito ao tigre gigante de Jisung.

Com sua nota na média, Chanyeol conseguiu uma pelúcia de abelha fofa que conseguia levar debaixo do braço, mas Jisung estava tão satisfeito com o tigre que era umas duas vezes maior que ele que nem mesmo se importou com a derrota. Precisaram de quatro cadeiras quando pararam na área dos foodtrucks, uma designada aos bichinhos, e Baekhyun brindou a vitória com um milkshake de chocolate.

Sendo bastante honesto, o editor não achou que iria ser tão natural e divertido sair com Baekhyun ao lado do filho, mas ele se adaptou tão rápido à presença da criança que Chanyeol ficou feliz por ter decidido se encontrar com o Byun.

Ele estava conversando com Jisung e se esforçando para compreender todas as palavras. Chanyeol já estava habituado com o jeitinho do filho na hora de pronunciar e sempre corrigia o necessário, achando graça das tentativas de Baekhyun em fazer o mesmo. Ele era tão fofo e cuidadoso, colocando ketchup na batata frita e dando a Jisung na boca, limpando o canto dos lábios dele e, vez ou outra, olhando para o Park mais velho com um sorriso.

Baekhyun poderia facilmente ser um dos personagens dos livros que corrigia no trabalho. E Chanyeol conseguiria se apaixonar por ele tão rápido quanto acontecia quando lia alguma coisa boa o suficiente para fazer o coração aquecer o resto do corpo, não tinha dúvidas. Conseguia se imaginar assistindo Baekhyun por horas, falando besteira ou falando sobre o universo, coisa que era especialidade dele.

Se pegou pensando em como aquele homem era quase a personificação dos seus pedidos enquanto revisava o romance entre as constelações que tomou conta das suas horas livres e despertou sua curiosidade. Se foi coincidência, Chanyeol passaria a acreditar nelas.

Quando terminaram de comer, sabiam que estava perto da hora de ir embora. Convencer Jisung não foi a tarefa mais fácil do mundo, mas os adultos tinham certeza de que levá-lo em brinquedos depois de comer seria desastroso. Lidaram com choramingos até Baekhyun tirar uma estrela de plástico da mochila e mostrar para Jisung que ela brilhava no escuro, mas ele só poderia ver direito se estivesse no quarto antes de dormir.

— Curiosamente, eu comprei isso da última vez que fui no shopping e esqueci de tirar daí. — Baekhyun riu quando Chanyeol o olhou, chocado, querendo entender se era normal que astrônomos tivessem coisas assim na mochila em qualquer ocasião. — Não vou tirar um telescópio da mochila, Park.

— Eu acho que não ficaria surpreso. — O editor riu, caminhando para o carro com Jisung, que segurava a estrelinha nas mãos como se fosse seu bem mais precioso. — Você veio de carro?

— Uber — sorriu breve. — Não uso muito carro… não gosto.

— Quer uma carona? Posso te deixar em casa se não se importar em me deixar saber seu endereço. — Chanyeol destravou o automóvel, abrindo o porta-malas para colocar o tigre gigante que Baekhyun fazia o favor de levar. A abelha ainda estava nas mãos do mais velho.

Jisung fazia sempre o possível para subir no banco sozinho, mas Chanyeol nunca deixava de auxiliar, porque tinha um carro bem alto. Baekhyun esperou até que o garoto estivesse preso na cadeirinha para falar, sorrindo ao vê-lo distraído com a estrela que brilhava por conta do escuro do veículo.

— Vai aparecer do nada na janela do meu quarto? — Brincou, recebendo a negativa do Park. — Poxa, estava esperando que sim.

— Talvez eu mude minha resposta, nunca se sabe. — Chanyeol soltou uma risada curta, se aproximando com a abelha de pelúcia em mãos. A estendeu para Baekhyun, a diferença de altura entre os dois sendo mais óbvia depois de tantos passos para mais perto. — Aceita a carona? Veja essa abelhinha como um pedido formal.

Baekhyun não conteve o sorriso honesto, aceitando a pelúcia e se sentindo um bobo. Vinte e seis anos de vida. Nunca havia ganhado uma pelúcia de um namorado e muito menos de um pretendente. Não tinha o melhor histórico de namoro, a última vez foi na faculdade e ele nem gostava direito do cara desse jeito — o dito cujo acabou virando um dos seus melhores amigos.

— Eu vou aceitar e vou esperar você na minha janela qualquer dia desses.

— Então vamos. — Abriu a porta do passageiro, o sorriso galanteador no rosto fazia Baekhyun o achar muito engraçado.

Entraram no carro, colocando o cinto de segurança antes que Chanyeol desse partida, deixando o estacionamento do parque e perguntando o endereço de Baekhyun. Foi divertido saber que ele não morava muito longe, coisa que nunca imaginariam. Encontraram um ao outro em um aplicativo de posts no celular e moravam a um bairro de distância.

— Mora em um dos prédios? — Chanyeol perguntou casualmente, virando em uma curva. Baekhyun o observava dirigir, calmo, segurando a abelha de pelúcia. Assentiu.

— Moro em um apartamento. Sozinho, mas dois amigos meus são meus vizinhos. Alugamos juntos porque pareceu uma boa ideia. É ridículo, moramos um após o outro. — Baekhyun riu. Ele ficava no apartamento do meio. Olhou para trás, o silêncio o fazendo crer que Jisung havia cochilado, se percebendo certo assim que o viu. A brincadeira toda da noite com certeza o cansou. — Pode me visitar sempre que quiser, sabe… sei que não foi bem o que combinamos, mas a proposta permanece.

— Prometo que vou considerar o convite com carinho. — Chanyeol o olhou por pouco mais de dois segundos. Entraram na rua do astrônomo e consequentemente Baekhyun lamentou estar prestes a se despedir. — Qual desses?

— Aquele com listras azuis — apontou para o edifício onde morava, mordiscando o lábio inferior quando Chanyeol se aproximou do prédio, parando o carro na entrada. — Posso ser sincero e dizer que não queria me despedir?

A confissão inesperada fez o Park rir, desligando o motor do carro. Não podia culpar Baekhyun. Ficaria com ele pelo resto da noite se não fosse por conta de Jisung. Não seria muito responsável se fizesse o que sentia vontade e o levasse para casa apenas para conseguir ter algum momento sozinho com ele. Agora que tinha completa noção do quanto estava curtindo a companhia e como estava atraído, não havia motivos além do garotinho que impedissem Chanyeol.

— Pode. Queria poder ficar mais tempo contigo.

— Me avisa quando puder sair sozinho… Não que eu não tenha gostado, eu me diverti muito com vocês, é sério. Mas sabe como é… — Baekhyun espiou a criança adormecida no banco de trás outra vez, diminuindo o tom de voz. — Queria beijar você e não vou fazer isso na frente dele tão cedo…

— Eu entendo precisamente sua vontade. — Chanyeol desceu os olhos pelo rosto bonito de Baekhyun até alcançar a boca bonita, mesmo com a pouca iluminação. Olhou para Jisung, certificando-se que ele ainda cochilava, voltando a encarar o Byun. — Pode chegar mais perto, rapidinho?

Baekhyun riu baixinho, obedecendo, sentindo o corpo arrepiar quando Chanyeol chegou muito perto, a pele encostando na dele quando ele deixou a boca próxima à orelha do mais novo.

— Fique livre sábado que vem. — Sussurrou, fazendo Baekhyun apertar a abelha de pelúcia que ainda estava no colo dele. Chanyeol afastou o rosto, surpreendendo o astrônomo com um breve selinho no canto dos lábios, seguido de um mordiscar muito leve em um deles. Baekhyun não estava esperando aquela iniciativa, morrendo quando sentiu a língua do Park deslizar sobre seu lábio inferior pouco antes que ele se afastasse. — Vou poder fazer isso.

— Malvado. — Baekhyun soprou, sentindo os lábios formigando. — Vou estar livre. Pode me mandar uma mensagem.

— Combinado, Baek. — Sorriu ladino, uma das mãos no volante e o corpo parcialmente virado na direção do mais novo.

— Ah, antes que eu esqueça. — Baekhyun pegou a mochila que deixou sobre os pés, a abrindo para tirar o pacote de estrelinhas de dentro. — É só tirar a película e colar no teto. Ele vai gostar, tem uma imagem com constelações se você quiser seguir.

Chanyeol insistiu que não precisava, mas Baekhyun quis dar o presente. Podia comprar outro depois, nem mesmo lembrava da existência daquela besteirinha no meio das coisas que jogava na mochila. Jisung iria ficar feliz com as estrelas brilhando no teto, com certeza, então já era suficiente para Baekhyun.

— Até semana que vem, Baek. — Chanyeol não guardou o sorriso, especialmente por ser retribuído de uma forma tão linda. Poderia com certeza ficar hipnotizado pela beleza de Baekhyun enquanto sorria. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite, Park Chanyeol — brincou, tirando o cinto de segurança. — Obrigado pelo passeio e pela abelhinha. — Baekhyun balançou a pelúcia com uma das mãos, enrolando mais alguns segundos para sair do carro e acenar.

Chanyeol o deixou na calçada morrendo de vontade de colocá-lo no carro de novo e o levar junto, só para poder beijar aquela boca outra vez ou conversar com ele com privacidade. Se viu curioso sobre tantas coisas relacionadas a Baekhyun que queria todo tempo do mundo com ele para poder desvendar cada uma delas.

Precisou dar banho e vestir um Jisung sonolento quando chegou em casa, o colocando na cama antes de cuidar de si, tomar o próprio banho e se esforçar para não fazer café. Estava cansado e não iria trabalhar naquele resto de noite de jeito nenhum.

Deitou na cama depois de se vestir, pegando o celular para enviar um segundo “boa noite” para Baekhyun, apenas para não perder o costume. Quando se deu conta do que iria fazer, soltou uma risadinha, mas se surpreendeu por já ter notificações no chat dos dois. Baekhyun pensou a mesma coisa e ainda pensou antes dele.

> **[21/09 22:04] Baekhyun:**
> 
> Ei, eu gostei muito de hoje
> 
> Quero muito te ver de novo
> 
> Espero que Jisung tenha gostado de mim
> 
> Boa noite, Yeol… até amanhã
> 
> E especialmente até semana que vem
> 
> **[21/09 22:19] Chanyeol:**
> 
> Da próxima vez, vamos poder tomar umas piñas coladas
> 
> E compensar uns beijos
> 
> Jisung adorou você, sem dúvidas
> 
> E eu também
> 
> Boa noite ♥

Chanyeol bloqueou a tela com um sorriso bastante bobo, a sensação gostosa do primeiro encontro romântico depois de anos ainda morando no peito, mesmo com a presença de Jisung — que, na verdade, foi uma delícia. O editor nunca imaginaria que um aplicativo de vídeos iria o fazer encontrar alguém, se sentindo dentro de um romance jovem adulto de umas quatrocentas páginas que revisava vez ou outra. Baekhyun estava entrando na vida dele aos poucos, mas o Park sabia como ele tinha potencial para ficar.

Talvez, em pouco tempo, seu título de pai solteiro não seria mais tão solteiro assim. Sinceramente, estava contando com isso.


End file.
